Her Decision
by juntomatsu
Summary: This is the second part to Her Choice...[plz read it to understand this one]...i was asked to do this so here it is..Hinata has made her choice now she must live with her decision...


_juntomatsu:...uhhh...ok so here i am again...and even though i promised that i would do this...-sighs-..i am...this is a second part to Her Choice...so if you plan on reading this then you might want to skim that one first so that you kinda know that the heck i'm babbling about in my doodle...-grins-...and the only reason i did this is because i was asked to...by some very sweet people who i also consider very good friends here in this site...(hopefully you know who you are..-hugs all her friends-)...although i wasn't to sure about continuing it ...so...uhh...yeah...if it sucks don't blame me..-points to the plot bunny-...blame him...-nods her head-...yeah him...any who...ahhem_

_disclaimer: whips out a pair of glasses... -reads from queue cards-...i. don't. own. Naruto...O.o...-falls out of chair- what! since when did this happen?...-scratches her head-...hmm...i could of sworn i did...wait...maybe i was dreaming...so yeah there you go... -chuckles- in my dreams..._

_-chuckles at her lameness- really just kidding...sheesh_

_warning: ahhem...for the fourth time...i am not so great at grammar, writing and so on and so forth... this i know...but i just wanted to let you know...-smirks- thought it would only be fair...really...so be prepared for oh so bad grammar and horrible attempts at spelling and all...ah and this is once again...slight nejihina moment but nothing like that but mostly hinata-centic-ish...hinanaru-oneside-ish (sorry my dark-sensei ) ...hmm...lets see what else...expect...ooc-ness...and i'm going to go wwwaayy out there and say au-ish-ness...oh and i know that i suck at doing that whole describing thing...sorry...i think that's enough warnings for you...-grins sheepishly- i think that my warning is longer than my doodle...oh well...ah and if you've survived juntomatsu's lameness and you're still here then plz read on..._

O.o'

Her Decision

Sitting alone in the park, Hinata felt the warmth of the sun upon her. It was late in the afternoon. She could hear the children playing nearby as their mothers chatted away to each other about their everyday occurrences.

She could also smell the four o'clock that bloomed near the bench she was sitting on and she smiled. She felt the light breeze on her bare arms that blew by and her smile widened.

And then as she stared about into the darkness that stared back at her; surrounding her no matter where she turned, Hinata frowned slightly.

This was not what she had planned for. This was not what she wanted.

She could remember the meeting that she had with the council and her father although it wasn't that long ago it felt like a life time had passed since then.

There was no turning back now…she had made her choice and she chose to be free

She no longer had to worry about what others wanted her to be.

She no longer had the weight of the Hyuuga looming over her.

She no longer had her father frowning at her abilities or lack of as he dutifully reminded her everyday of her short life. Thinking back on her father she felt a pang of pain in her heart and she sighed.

She slowly inhaled the sweet perfume from the flora carried by another breeze. She exhaled and her frown shifted back into a small smile, but she would overcome this

At first it took some getting use to, but this would be just another stepping stone for her. She would become not just stronger; she never just wanted to become stronger but better. Hinata wanted to become a better person.

She would become someone that she would be proud of. What she did, she did for her and only her.

She knew that what she chose was best for her and even though she no longer was a Hyuuga and there were times when she panicked; feeling the slow rise of doubt cloud her mind, wondering if she made the right choice, it never lasted to long with the help from her friends, Kurenai-sensei, Neji and surprisingly Hanabi.

Hinata smiled brightly thinking about Hanabi, her sister has helped her so much more than she will ever know.

Her sister…even though Hinata had once told Hanabi that by clan law she was no longer a Hyuuga therefore they were not sisters, Hanabi had merely scoffed and told Hinata that it didn't matter, because Hinata would always be Hyuuga Hinata to her and that Hyuuga Hinata was her older sister no matter what anyone ordained.

Indeed, Hanabi was definitely living up to her namesake; Hinata quietly chuckled to herself at that thought.

Then her thought turned to her guardian, Kurenai, Hinata was happy that she had offered to take her in and words alone couldn't express her gratitude.

She can still remember one of her first nights, when Kurenai had teasingly asked about a picture of Naruto that was unknowingly placed on her nightstand by Neji. She remembered feeling her face flush with heat while she tried to stutter out an explanation. Kurenai then laughed telling Hinata that it was alright she had already known about her crush on the number one loudest shinobi. Even though she was embarrassed and silently swore to get her revenge, she remembered feeling happy and laughed along with her new guardian.

Hinata felt the heat of another blush; speaking of Naruto he was still away training to better himself.

But so was she, and even though she was told to take it easy by her friends she didn't.

She refused to.

She wouldn't let this stop her and even though things took a little longer and at times seemed impossible, she would not give up.

This was her nindo.

Her thoughts were then interrupted by a familiar sounding stride, walking towards her.

"Neji-nii", she smiled and turned towards him.

"Sorry, you had to wait". Neji stood next her.

"No, it's alright. I forgot to grab it in the first place; I should be the one to apologize…"

Neji then interrupted her, "It's no problem really Hinata-sama, I did…"

This time it was Hinata that interrupted him. "It's just Hinata, Neji, just Hinata, please remember, I 'm not the heiress or a Hyuuga so you really don't have to address me as one."

He frowned then quietly agreed. "As you wish…Hinata".

He didn't like it.

To him, she would always Hinata-sama. The one that he was suppose to protect.

And even though he was told that his duty was now to protect Hanabi-sama; to him, he would be there for Hinata-sama as well, because of his promise he made to his father.

And even though he had been lost in his hatred for a few years and it took a loud-mouthed headache to open his eyes; he swore to himself that he would not stray again. He swore to make up for his mistake but not only because of his promise but because he wanted to.

To him, Hinata-sama would always come first; always.

Hinata's brow knotted and she was about to object about the way he answered but then decided not to. As long as he stopped it then she wouldn't bring it up. Neji has been there for her since the beginning of her final choice, she was grateful for him and she truly cared about him.

"Alright" she smiled warmly in the direction of Neji's voice.

She slowly stood as Neji linked his arm to hers to guide her out of the park to their destination.

Hinata could smell and hear the market place as Neji unrelentingly directed her softly through the crowds and streets.

A few minutes later Hinata could feel the cool air of the hospital as Neji continued to guide her to a small dimly lit room.

"Hinata, how are you feeling; any more pain or any other problems?" Tsunade asked.

"No… nothing… just a dull ache every once in a while but nothing serious." Hinata responded nervously as Neji gently guided her to a seat in the middle of the room.

Tsunade nodded "Ok, here we go, remember Hinata keep your eyes closed until I say it's alright to open them and even then remember take it slowly."

Hinata nodded not trusting her voice.

She felt the gauze slowly being removed.

As Tsunade finally finished removing the gauze that covered her eyes, Hinata kept her eyes shut tightly, waiting for the word to open her eyes. She gasped when she felt someone grab her hand and put something in it.

Despite her nervousness Hinata smiled, this was the reason she was in the sitting in the park in the first place. It was a small picture, one that occupied her nightstand, thanks to Neji, and if this worked then the first thing she wanted to see was his face; her inspiration.

"Alright Hinata slowly open your eyes." Tsunade calmly said.

Hinata grab the precious picture and slowly opened her eyes towards it.

"Well, Hinata…?" Neji asked impatiently as Tsunade motioned him to be quiet.

Hinata quietly cried, tightly clutching the picture of her precious Naruto.

She would be alright, because this was her decision.

_O.o'_

_juntomatsu: sssooo...-pats you on the back- what did you think?...did it make sense?...did you like the ending?... -snickers quietly to herself-..i know that it didn't really give you a 'closing' but in a way that's why I left it open…I want you to decide what happens to her…hhmmm...well thanks for reading it...and i would like to know what you thought...but again i can't force you sooo...here we go again( for the fourth time)...review if you really… really… really want to -glares at you-...you want to...(just kidding i'm not that kind of..hhmm...i won't say author so just person...i'm not that kind of person) and if you don't then don't...and if you feel like flaming then feel free...although remember you were given fair warning...-chuckles-..ah well i think that's it...thanks so much for taking time out to read this and all...it means a lot...just for reading -glomps all readers-..whoot... _


End file.
